Celestie
Celestie is an Elf, who was part of The Fellowship Of The Ring in the third age. She is the second oldest child and eldest daughter of King Cillian, the ruler of Eldamar. She is yonger sister to Prince Cadel and older sister to Prince Cairbre and Princess Caeleah. She leads the Thirteenth Troop of Eldamar, and is her father's second warrior adviser, (the first and third being her brothers). She is a master bowman, swordsman, and is also rather handy with daggers and knives. She was valubale to The Fellowship not only with her expertise in fighting, but also in tracking and knowledge of nature. Celsetie became great friends with the Dwarf, Gimli, (despite their long held differences), and lover to the Elven Prince, Legolas. ''"Sat besides him was a very tall, very slender Elf, but she had a beautifully curvy figure. Her hair was the colour of blood and her earth-green eyes twinkled in the light, bringing more of a shine to her pale skin. She was very beautiful." ''- Frodo's thoughts on Celestie at the meeting of The Council Of Elrond. Biography Childhood Celestie grew up in the Elven Kingdom of Eldamar, east of the Pelori Mountains. From a young age, she was always out exploring. She would spend entire days on The Bay Of Eldamar, or on the mountains or in the caverns and caves below it. She also began to train to become a warrior under the watchful eye of her older brother This interest in adventures and fighting annoyed her mother. Being her only daughter at the time, Cynthia wished for Celestie to become more of a lady, but she always found a way out of it. She also seemed to have very little care for the rules her parents set it place, even if they were to protect her. ''"But mother, all ladies do is sit aroung, looking pretty, and twidling their hair! '' ''Where's the fun in that?!" ''- Celestie to her mother, Cynthia. War Of The Ring Celestie came to the Council Of Elrond in Rivendell, the great meeting held by the Elf lord Elrond, in place of both her father and her brothers. She did this due to the increasing number of Orc attacks over the Pelori mountains, and due to the fact that her mother had fallen ill. During the meeting, she did not intentionally quarrel with the others present, but found the matter that some wished to use the ring most pressing, so made her opinion in it heard. ''"Enough of this childish behaviour! Do you not see? Merely being in it's presence is causing your beliefes to become a reason for you to fight. It twist not only them, but our desires as well, and both have started many-a-war without the force of such darkness behind it. There is but one option, so there is no point in arguing over it. The ring must be taken to Mordor and then destroyed." ''- Celestie to Boromir, Gimli and Legloas (when they argue) at the Council Of Lord Elrond. After seeing that only men would be going on the journey, Celestie offered her services and chose to acompany them, completing The Fellowship Of The Ring. Appearance Celestie is described as being tall and slender, but with an hour-glass figure. She has blood-red hair that falls in gentle waves to the middle of her back and is usually worn in an Elvish Braid. Her eyes are large, and a dark/earthy green - (a trait Legolas is particulally fond of), and her skin is pale. Her features a dainty and proportioned, and (as all Elves) her ears are pointed. When a special occasion takes place, she usually changes her braid and puts on her tiara. Her movements are very flamboyant and graceful. She is very agile, fast and has excellent balance. Personality Celestie is a very loyal person. She is also caring and kind, and tries to be understanding of others. She is a good leader, and can obey orders, but struggles to if she disagress with them and will often do of her own accord. She is very adventrous and doesn't like to stay on the 'safe side' of things, nor does she like people who are full-of-themselves. She also has a very agile mind and can have a sharp tongue, and is best left alone when angry. She is very creative and passionate. Celestie can be quite shy at times, but can also be outgoing and loud, and usually makes her opinion heard.